


Red

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-21
Updated: 2007-02-21
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Their affair will hurt everyone around them, but is either strong enough to stop it? (DM/HG & HP/SF are only implied, this is HP/DM through and through!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer** \- I don't own them, I don't profit from them.

**Warnings** \- Language, Sex, Adultery, Violence, Cross-dressing, OOCness, the slightest mention of Het #shudder#.

**Beta** \- The amazing potion_lady (it was also helped along greatly by her ideas and comments!)

 

 

Hermione smiled and tightened her fingers around her fiancé's. She felt the answering squeeze, and then he was leaning in to speak to her. 

"Darling, I'm going to nip upstairs for some painkillers and a breather, my head is killing. Will you be OK handling all these guests on your own?"

She was a little hurt that he'd want to miss even a second of their engagement party but nodded softly. Breaking off her conversation with Narcissa she turned around and kissed Draco gently, chastely. "I'll be fine. Go take all the time you need."

Draco smiled at her, leaning down to brush another kiss over her lips before slipping off upstairs. Narcissa had been distracted by another guest, so Hermione headed over to where Ron, Harry, Luna and Seamus were sat. Harry looked up and smiled widely at her. "Hello, beautiful, where's the ball and chain?"

"Hello yourself, and he's upstairs having a breather; he's got a headache."

Harry nodded and moved to let Hermione sit down. "Me and Seamus were just talking about which one of us should wear the white dress if we get married."

"Oh definitely Seamus – he has better legs!"

Harry grinned and stood up, popping his spine and smiling happily. 

"Where you off to?"

"Bathroom."

Seamus raised an eyebrow. "You alright?"

"Yeah, but you know how it is. Once you've broken the seal you've gotta go every half hour!"

Hermione and Luna both wrinkled their noses, but the guys laughed as Harry sauntered out of the large ballroom to find his relief.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Hermione rolled her eyes as she headed into their bedroom and stared at the floor. Draco was hopeless when it came to picking up after himself, and his clothes left a reminder of the path he had taken last night. He'd been out drinking with friends and gotten in a little after two, rock hard and reeking of booze and smoke. Hermione smiled softly at the memory of his talented tongue waking her up, and shook her head as she bent down to scoop up his discarded boxers and toss them in the clothes hamper for the House Elves to wash. Oh yes, Draco had talked her into House Elves, but Hermione found she didn’t mind, as the two they had were happy and fairly treated.

Crossing over to the hamper, Hermione dumped her armful of clothing into it and was about to close the lid when a flash of red caught her eye. Looking closer, she reached a hand into the dirty washing and pulled out the offending garment. Draco's white Calvin Klein's were clutched between her fingers and there was a smear of something red on the fly. Panic engulfed her; why was Draco leaving blood on his boxers? As she headed to the floo to go and confront him she ran her finger over the mark, expecting it to be dried in. But her finger came back coated in the same sticky, glossy red substance, and then it clicked into place. 

Dropping the boxers like they were diseased, Hermione bolted to her dressing table. She knew that she didn't own any red lip gloss but she had to look, had to be certain. After rooting frantically through her makeup Hermione confirmed what she had already known. The closest she got to red was a shiny pink lipstick she hadn't worn in years. Hands trembling, sending her perfume bottle skittering across the table top, Hermione fell to her knees and buried her head in her hands.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco murmured another locking spell, then added a silencing spell for good measure. He was the Ministry's leading Runes translator, and as such got his own office. Glancing up at the clock he watched the second hand click past eleven. As it hit twelve, the minute hand fell into place, marking the time as one thirty, and the floo roared to life. Draco smiled as Harry stepped out, swinging his hips to the beat of his own private drum as he sauntered over to Draco's desk and moved to sit on it, his legs dangling either side of Draco's chair. He popped a bubble with his gum before spitting it into the bin.

"Hey sexy."

"Harry, you look…"

"Hot as fuck, I know. I thought that you'd appreciate the sentiment."

Draco's brow furrowed and he pushed the chair back from the desk a little. "And what does that mean?"

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Draco and the chair back to him. "It means, ferret face, that this is an authentic Dior dress and the first place you fucked me was an authentic Dior dressing room."

Draco smirked and pulled Harry down into a kiss as he slid his hand up the inside of his thigh, gliding over the soft silk to cup Harry's erection. He massaged gently until Harry began to shift impatiently and broke the kiss.

"Need you right now. Pants off."

Draco hurried to comply, standing up and sweeping his desk clear with his arm. He pushed Harry back so that he was lying across the desk and rolled the tight red dress up to his waist, displaying red silk panties dampened and stretched by Harry's arousal. Leaning down, Draco bit down gently through the silk before catching the waistband in his teeth, pulling the flimsy material off with ease and dropping them to the floor. His Harry was already stretched and prepared, and as Draco sank in lean legs wrapped around his waist, the points of blood red stilettos digging into his back. 

Harry groaned as he felt Draco hit home. The blond was so good, so much bigger than Seamus and a thousand times more talented. He found Harry's prostate on the third thrust and leant down to kiss him gently. Harry let himself go into the kiss; what they were doing couldn't be wrong because that kiss tasted so good.

"Gods, you and your cherry lip gloss!"

"You love it, you know you do!"

"Yeah, I love it."

"I love it too."

They both focused on the sex then, neither wanting to admit that they weren't talking about loving the lip gloss. However, both were lifted by the perceived love of the other. The coupling was hard and fast; it always was although Harry longed for it to be slow and tender. He'd leave Seamus in a heartbeat if Draco only said the words, but the blond never did. No matter what they did the blond always went home to Hermione. 

"Harry! Close!"

Harry nodded, sliding a hand down his body to wrap around his cock and tug mercilessly. He felt Draco emptying inside him and tugged once, twice more before decorating the two of them in his release. Draco leant over him, panting with exertion, and Harry knew that this couldn't go on, but he couldn't stop it either. All too soon Draco was pulling out, and Harry was sliding his panties back on, heading to the floo, speaking the name of the flat he shared with Seamus.

And then Draco was gone from sight in a rush of ash and green flames, and Harry was stumbling out of the fireplace. It was nearly two, and Seamus would be home soon. Harry had to hide the evidence of his fetish, of his affair, of the whole damn lie that he lived every day. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Hermione waited until Draco had been in the club for a good fifteen minutes before entering. She'd altered her appearance as best she could, and the club was dark, so hopefully Draco wouldn't recognise her. They'd been engaged for three months, and she had found red lipstick on his boxers three times and on the tail of his shirt once. Always the morning after he'd been out with friends for a drink. Always the morning after he'd woken her up for drunken, mind-blowing sex. But not tonight. Tonight Hermione planned to get the evidence that would allow her to sever all ties with the blond. 

Hermione ordered a drink and thought back to the note she'd received in the post, telling her that her fiancé had been seen here with his bit of fluff. Hermione scoffed, and moved to a dark corner of the room where she could see most of the dance floor. She spotted Draco almost immediately, but what really killed her inside was his dance partner. Lips and arms and legs wrapped around her fiancé, all leading back to the same person.

Harry.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco smirked as he walked up the drive. He'd taken Harry hard and fast in the toilets of the club they'd visited, making the brunette beg and plead for more. Draco wanted to give him more but knew it could never be. He loved Harry a hell of a lot more than he loved Hermione, but Hermione was the right thing. Hermione was good and dependable and predictable, and could bear an heir. 

Closing his hand around the door knob, Draco felt the familiar pull of a port-key and swore loudly.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco had only just got his bearings when he registered the raised voices. He recognised Harry's, as well as Hermione's and Seamus'. Harry was screaming for help, and Hermione was screaming for Seamus to _'stop, just stop it, please!'._

Moving swiftly, Draco followed the noise to the living room and found Hermione trying to pull an irate Seamus off of Harry. Wordlessly, Draco tossed Seamus across the room and bound him to the sofa. He fell to his knees next to the brunette and cradled his battered face gently. "Harry, baby?"

"M'sorry…know…didn't…tell…"

"Hush, I know you didn't. Just sit up on this chair, and I'll get you out of here in a moment."

Draco helped Harry into the seat and turned to face Hermione. The witch was staring at him as though he'd grown an extra head, and he stood his ground. "What the hell have you done?"

"What have I done?! You're the one fucking him behind my back! You're my fiancé! He's my friend!"

"I love him!"

Silence fell, and Hermione looked like she might throw up as Draco panted for breath, amazed at what he'd just said. Stepping back to face Harry, Draco repeated his words. "I love you."

"No! You don't you love him, you love me!"

"No! I don't! Not enough for all of this! I'm sorry but I can't…this is…I can't! Keep the house, just stay away from us!"

Scooping Harry into his arms, Draco ignored the screaming tears of his fiancée… _ex-fiancée_ …and the furious curses of Harry's own spurned lover as he apparated the two of them to Malfoy Manor.

"Draco, whatever is going on?"

"The wedding is off. Just don't, Mum, OK? Just don't."

Ignoring his mother's questions, Draco took Harry to his old bedroom, laid the brunette on the bed and fetched a bowl of warm water and a wash cloth. He cleaned Harry up gently, his brow furrowing at the blood and bruises that decorated his body. He felt Harry shifting uncomfortably, and looked up at his face, taking in the cuts and bruises and the broken nose as Harry smiled wryly. 

"You always liked me in red, huh?"

"Always. Hush now, we'll talk when you're healed, OK?"

Harry nodded, and allowed his eyes to drift closed. His last thought was that even after all the pain he'd intentionally and accidentally caused, and suffered, he'd gotten his heart's desire; he was falling asleep in Draco's bed.


End file.
